<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carnival Confessions by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201220">Carnival Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make the Dust Fly [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge, Alcohol, Carnival, Crossover, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50531083637/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/>While stuck in Rio de Janeiro, Darcy and Hermione indulge in some local cuisine and open up to one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make the Dust Fly [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carnival Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's just something fun about writing drunken love confessions!! Happy reading! xxDustNight </p>
<p>Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 18th: Shameless Fluff<br/>#HHRollAThon 24 October 2020 Crossover Roll: Hermione/Marvel/Time Travel<br/>#DarcyLewisBingo Square R4: Drunk First Kiss<br/>#RAREHPBINGO Square N4: Carnival<br/>#MMFBingo20 Square N2: Mutual Pining<br/>#MMFDrabbles June 2020: Time Travel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you were stuck because your Time-Turner stopped working, you might as well take advantage of it, right? At least, that's what Hermione and Darcy chose to do while stuck in Brazil. Currently, it was Carnival, and the entire city of Rio de Janeiro was celebrating. The witch and the intern wandered the streets, wasting time until their Time-Turner would be reactivated by the Ministry.</p>
<p>Hermione had felt something more than friendship for Darcy since the first time they met. There was just something about the spunky muggle that had her laughing and smiling so hard that it hurt. They spent a lot of time working with one another competing research while Jane, Thor, and the others went head to head with villains and aliens alike.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she had no idea if Darcy felt the same way. The muggle would always choose to share a room with her wherever they went, and she decided to work with her on every assignment possible. Hermione felt they were more than friends, but at the same time, maybe Darcy thought they were only that and nothing more.</p>
<p>"I'm bored," Darcy whined as they passed by yet another shop selling costumes for tonight's big parade. "Can we go get some drinks?"</p>
<p>"Drinks?" Hermione asked, tucking a curl behind one ear. "It's barely one in the afternoon."</p>
<p>"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'it's five o'clock somewhere?" Darcy retorted, looping her arm through Hermione's and all but dragging her up the street toward a very raucous looking bar. "Let's have a few drinks and chat while we wait on the Time-Turner to work again."</p>
<p>Biting her lip, Hermione wondered if this was going to be such a good idea. Kingsley wouldn't be thrilled if they returned tipsily. "I don't know…" But it was too late.</p>
<p>Darcy had already asked for a table and ordered them two exotic looking beverages from a table menu. "Look, we're about thirty years in the past when both of us should be wandering around in Pampers and playing with dolls. Let's have some fun and relax."</p>
<p>"We're supposed to be here on a mission," Hermione said as she settled into her seat and read over the ingredients in their drinks. She was going to be <em>more</em> than tipsy after drinking this concoction.</p>
<p>"Which we can't complete until the Time-Turner is functioning again," Darcy pointed out, smiling brightly as their drinks were placed on the table along with a plate of Pão de Queijo. "If you're so worried about getting too drunk, eat some of these. They will soak up some of the alcohol."</p>
<p>Warily, Hermione bit into one of the soft balls of dough. She was pleasantly surprised by the burst of cheesiness. "This is good," she admitted to Darcy, who grinned and pushed her mixed berry Caipirinha closer. Reluctantly, she picked up the glass and took a sip, also pleased by the fruity drink. "This is too."</p>
<p>"See! I told you." Darcy tucked into her own drink and appetizer.</p>
<p>For a while, the two talked happily, reminiscing about some of their other adventures together. Hermione wasn't sure if she imagined it, but she felt like Darcy kept staring at her lips. The more Darcy stared, the more nervous Hermione grew. She ordered them two more rounds of drinks over the next hour or so. By the time night had settled outside, the two women were properly drunk and moving into uncharted territory.</p>
<p>"Can I tell you something?" Darcy asked. When Hermione nodded, she said, I've sort of been into you for a while now." Her cheeks flushed more than they already were.</p>
<p>"Into me?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. "</p>
<p>"Yeah," Darcy began, "but it's silly. I'm sure you don't think of me that way."</p>
<p>Laughing, Hermione had to grab the edge of the table so she wouldn't tumble out of her chair. "I was just thinking to myself earlier how beautiful you looked with your cheeks flushed like they are now."</p>
<p>Darcy seemed surprised by this admission. "I wasn't expecting this reaction…"</p>
<p>"I've had feelings for you too," she said, leaning forward a little. "I didn't know how to tell you because I thought it was just me being silly. I've misjudged people's feelings for me before, and I was terrified it was going to happen all over again."</p>
<p>"Nooooo," Darcy said, over-exaggerating her head shake because of the drinks. "You were right! I've been too afraid to ask you out on a date."</p>
<p>"A - <em>hic </em>- fraid?" Hermione said, a small hiccup leaving her from the alcohol she'd consumed. "Why would you be afraid?"</p>
<p>"I thought it might ruin our professional relationship, or just our friendship in general," Darcy explained. "I thought you might reject me and then we wouldn't be able to be friends or work together ever again." After she said this, the music outside the bar grew louder, as did the cheering. It was apparent the parade was getting ready to begin.</p>
<p>Smiling, Hermione looked toward the door and then slid from her seat. She placed some of the local currency down on the table and then reached for Darcy's hand. "Want to go outside and watch the parade with me?"</p>
<p>Darcy allowed Hermione to intertwine their fingers. "Sure. Sounds fun."</p>
<p>Together, they hurried outside and found an excellent place to watch the parade. There were thousands of people attending, and they were all forced to stand close together. In the heat of the evening, sweat trickled down their backs, encouraged by the alcohol they'd consumed all afternoon. Turning slowly, Darcy and Hermione found themselves searching each other's eyes for a reason to stop what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>Neither found one.</p>
<p>As fireworks burst into colour above their heads, Darcy and Hermione shared their first kiss. It was far from perfect, their movement slightly hindered by their drunkenness, but it was magical in every sense of the word. Their eyes closed and Hermione's hands held tight to Darcy's hips as her hands tangled in the witch's hair. Around them, the celebration continued, but neither of them was aware of anything but one another.</p>
<p>When the Time-Turner reactivated a few minutes later, they were whisked back to the present to give their friends and other co-workers quite the surprise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel">Facebook</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88">Fanfiction.net</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>